Red Dots
by Fi Rocks
Summary: HI! Here's a total AU story, my take of what happened after Jesse shot Michael and the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

A red dot in the middle of someone's chest, it was amazing how much easier technology made it to be able to shoot someone. Where would shooters be without laser targeting assist? Once again she saw the red dot on her lover's chest and once again she heard the sound of the bullet ring out and was not able to doing anything to stop it. Later she found his body by the side of the road, laying there outside of the stereotypical black SUV that had flipped over. A bloody palm print on the door, evidence that he had survived the crash. He had bled out before anyone was able to help him.

"Michael!" Fi screamed as she awoke from the nightmare that had been plaguing her for weeks. She remembered every horrible detail of that day and relived it every evening in her nightmares. She had left Florida shortly after that. She really had nothing tying her there now, not to mention the fact that she had no one protecting her there now. As soon as Michael's death was confirmed she was told by Management that she would no longer be under their protection. This meant that Interpol or any of the other countless other people who were pursuing her would have the freedom to arrest or kill her.

Before she had left Florida she had had a final meeting with Barry, as much as she hated money launderers she had to admit that Barry was very, very good at his job. Michael had set up an account for her years ago, unbeknownst to Fi and Barry had taken the account and tripled the money somehow. Fi had enough to live on for years while she tracked down Jesse and the people he worked for.

It wasn't vengeance she was after, she told herself, but justice. She knew if the situation had been reversed Michael would do the same for her. At least that's what she told herself as she drifted from city to city, following one dead end after another. Jesse had rabbited out of Miami the second he fired the shot, left on his own accord or hidden by someone. Fi wasn't sure which but she knew he had very powerful people protecting him. Every time she seemed to get close to where Jesse was he disappeared, a ghost with as many aliases as there were cities Fi had been through the past few weeks.

She had actually gotten close enough once to see him before he got away. She had discovered that he was at a hotel not far from where she was staying in Charleston, South Carolina. As she made her way down Meeting Street she saw him leave the Hotel, get into the passenger side of a car and be driven away. She did not get a look at the driver nor was she aware that his accomplice was watching Fi track the car as it sped away. Fi really had no idea how deep this all went or how much people were willing to go through so that Jesse was never found by her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse knew how lucky he was. He wasn't that unaware of Fi's, Sam's and even Madeline's capabilities in regards to revenge for what he had done to Michael. He had hardly believed that he had taken the shot in the first place, much less that it had hit and done all of the damage it had.

He hadn't meant to kill Michael, but he knew that intent was hollow at best. It didn't bring him back. It didn't reverse anything that had happened. It didn't get Fi off of his case. She was relentless in her pursuit of him and she had nearly caught him a few weeks back in South Carolina. Had it not been for the help he received, he knew he would have been a dead man then. There was nothing stopping Fi from killing him and he was well aware of this fact.

He wasn't quite sure why he was being helped or what they wanted from him but he understood that when they came to collect it would be a pretty hefty price tag. He was now in Arizona about 1,800 miles away from Fi, or at least he hoped she was still across the country. With her he didn't really know. He had been a fool to underestimate her and what lengths she would go to in order to get revenge for what he had done. For a while it seemed like every time he turned around she was a step behind him, waiting to pounce. He had started mentally calling her "the lioness" whenever he saw her. He just hoped that he didn't become prey.

He had been moved to Arizona recently by the elusive powers that be. Those powers both protected him and held the control over his life at the moment and he wasn't sure how comfortable he felt with either scenario. Granted, Michael had "burned" him and made his life difficult to say the least, but he felt strangely at "home" with Fi, Sam, Madeline and Michael. He wished he had never discovered the truth of his situation. He also wished he hadn't taken that shot that day to take out the man who held Michael. Being let down was a far better situation to be in than being pursued across the country by a woman who was hell bent on revenge.

Jesse tried to make a life for himself here; he had a small house, and was working for a local insurance company with an identity chosen for him by others. In short, he got through day by day by simply existing. By going to work, pushing some paper around, going home making some dinner, going to bed and starting it all over again the next day. He should be grateful to be alive, but somehow that gratitude failed to manifest itself.


End file.
